Dark love Dark Sorcerer
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: a past long forgatten can three warriors rember all apply
1. Chapter 1

Jack Spicer sat on the bench while his father got the museum ready it was adding a addition called THE HEYLIN SORCERER

"Dad can I go now you don't need my help with this junk" said Jack

His father looked at him and sighed "Fine but just check on the Sorcerer in the basement his coffin is on the left"

Jack went to the basement and there it was a bright sliver color it was centuries old "Hey Jack" said his mother looking at something on the bottom.

"Hi mom what are you looking at?"

"An old Heylin incantation it is said "the one who reads this will release the prince"

"But I thought he was a Sorcerer?" said Jack

"Oh he was sweetie and a prince you see his lover was the master of sorcery and King of a dark empire called Dominia which both he and his lover ruled.

"So what happen?"

"That we are not sure Hon the only things we found were his things, the spell book called The Archarmada and two rings which said when needed will turn into magic scepters but that all hopefully I can get this open maybe this will prove my theory"

"What Theory?"

"That humans were here longer then 10,000 years you see he was alive eons ago" said he mother

"Jack be a love and watch this" she said walking past him

Jack looked closer at the spell and Read "By the power of the Heylin and Darkness I commend ye to waken from thy enchanted sleep" he read the ancient words then BOOM the whole ground begin to shake

"MOMMY!!!" he looked at the coffin he glew and opened he looked inside and gasp the sorcerer was two things Fucking hot and still juciy well he looks as if he wasn't decomposeing yet hell he looks like he just died.

He peered down for a closer look "Awake my sleeping pirnce" whoa were did that come from.

He slipp and fall on top of the Sorcerer but wait he felt the skin it was still warm holy shit he was alive he bent to feel his mouth he slipped again and kissed him.

Jack sat quickly "Oh god I kissed him" he said turning his back he didn't movement in the crpyt a body slowly rise and yawning.

"Jack Sweetie are you alright"

"Yeah Mom" said Jack "Man I need a Massage"

He felt two hand give a shoulder ru "whoa is this good thanks"

"I live to serve you my king"

At the words king he forze and slowly turned around "AHHHHH"

Giving his faomus grily scearms he looked the boy he was gorgeous with long sliver Fanning hair bright blue eyes the color of the clearest water and his skin looked so sweet he could just-

"My King it is I your husband and consort Raven are you well my liege"said the boy

"Whoa whoa kid look you got the worng person the man your looking is dead or alive somewhere else and the name's Jack"

"I don't have the worng person only my king could have broken the spell on my prison" said Raven pointing to the coffin

"How did you get in there?" said Jack

"While you were away the Xialoin Monks cast a curse on me while I selpt I am sorry to worry you milord"

"That's enough Jack Spicer that is all okay" said Jack

"Yes sir may we now get our magic Rings and your spell book so we can take over the world and make a new Empire" said Raven

"Wait how do we do that?"said Jack eargley

"Well we summon our army of Dark Creautres make a castle you the works"

" But I can't cast spells I am not your lord I can't be I would be eons old"

"Yes but you would have your youth and soon you will be immortal as well like me Jack"

"Immortal huh, well I still don't know magic"

"You believe in reincantion?"

"You mean when you are reborn after you die" said Jack

"Well that may be what happen you see I was the only one who was immortal and we both had everlasting youth and beauty we were going to give you everlasting life as well but we got the chance to"

"Okay say I am your Husband how am I to cast spells I have no magical aura as Wuya puts it" said Jack

"Jack may I see into your mind so I can understand?" said Raven with his head bowed

"Uh fine but nothing embasrreing okay"

Raven nodded and his eyes begain to glow Jack could feel him in his mind.

"Hmm well we have two problems Chase and Wuya luckly I have a plan seeing as they don't know me we could tricked them in to doing our bidding"

"How?"

"Well I will be your boyfriend looking for the Heylin power Wuya will be easy enough but Chase we might need to work on our magic just in case"

"Fine just to let you I am not good at this boyfriend thing" said Jake

"No worries I am a panitce person besides I sure some of your memories will come back now as for this mess" he waved his have and the whole room was back to normal

"Nice hmm wear this jacket your half naked we could be in a big mess if you leave"

This was ture Raven had only what seems to be a loincoth and that did't cover much

As they left cast a spell and the rings and the spell disappeared but then reappered

"An Illusion they look real but thier fake" said Raven as Jack opened his mouth

"Fine now were's the car"

"Jack is the Sorcerer alright" said His mother walking up to him

"Yeah mom everything is fine this is Raven a er-friend yeah friend "said Jack

"Really well Ashely is here to help so you can go home with your friend"

"Thanks mom bye" said Jack running out the door

Once home Jack got some old colthes out for him "I hope they fit"

"Don't worry here let me" said Raven as he snap his fingers he now black shorts a tee-shirt with the sleeves cut of male Knee high heeled boots his hair was now tied in high pigtails "Is this better?"

"Uh Yeah you great" said Jack unable to look away

Raven past him and grabbed some make up eyeliner and black lipstick and put them on "How do you know how to put on make up" said Jack

"You I learned lots when I read your mind Jack" said Raven who now looked like a true male Goth

It was then the door rang "I'll get it Jack" said Raven as he anwaser the door

"Jack we got work to do-" Wuya stopped and stared "Who are you girl"

"Jack some old witch to see you and I am a boy"

"Wuya what do what" said Jack as he stared at Raven

"Jack come on there is a powerful new wu and we must get before the monks do"

"Really come on Raven get in the jet" said Jack smiling

"Yes Jack do you want me to fly?"

"No I can't can it coming Wuya"

"Jack who is this er- boy"

"This is my boyfriend Raven he want's to be on the Heylin side" said Jack

"Boyfriend I didn't know you liked guys but then again he hardly counts"

"Whatever hag let's go"

Meanwhile at the of wonders Kimiko search for the new wu this was her first solo mission and she was going to see it thourgh no matter what.

"Okay Dojo said the wu would be in the center of the cave alright!!"

she raced though the cave to get her prize.

"Raven take those pigtails out you look silly anyway" said Jack

Raven sighed and took them "Fine but why is Katnappe looking at me like a mouse"

Jack sighed he knew Ashely had a cursh on him but he didn't feel that way in fact he hated her

"Ingore her babe I don't need a cat I go you" said Jack

"Can you contuie the love fest some other time Jack Raven Let's see what your made of there is the Dargon of Fire take her out and bring me the Wu" said Chase

"Fine Jack I want to paint my nails black like yours" said Raven thorwing a cold look at Chase

he leaped from the jet and towards Kimiko he jumped and touched the wu as she did "Huh who are you"

"Dragon Bitch I command a showdown" said Raven

"I accpet whoever the hell you are Gong Yi Tenpai

"FIRE STAR HANABI"

Raven dogde and gave a swift kick which hit her in her face "This is fun women are so easiy Dark Slap" the spell hit Kimiko

"You Basrtad Wudai attack"

"Sorry to annoy you but I must cut this short HEYLIN WITCH UP ARTCTIC BLAST" said Raven feezing the whole cave

"What your a Heylin Witc-"

"This was fun I love magic too bad I am not a master"

"Oh I beg to differ boy I say you are storng" said Wuya as she Jack Chase and Katnappe came form their hiding place

"I had no idea you were Heylin Jack why didn't you mention this?" said Chase

"Oh he didn't know I mean what am I to say Honey I am a witch I only found out about you guys today"

Chase didn't look too conviced But nodded "Very well your skills are needed Wuya will continue your tarning

"Yes Chase" he simled it was all going to plan

* * *

well that's chapter 1 review please 


	2. Chapter 2

Three months went by since that day Jack had been training non-stop the Heylin magic was easy and the fighting was intense he always felt weak but he never knew why till now.

"Uh Jack can we have followers you know some one to worship us" said Raven timidly

"Heh why not but were are we going to find some I know at school you can have three Raven we don't want to be to stand out I mean it Just Three" Jack said sternly.

The next day Raven looked around this had such a waste of humans.

"Trashy ugly too gothly" then his eyes went to three popular Cheerleaders Diaspro Chocolandra and Chimera "they will do" he said sotfly

The girls however were busy with thier boyfriends Raven had to wait they went to the gym at last after a long goodbye they left and Raven followed.

He watch them for three hours and they were perfect all those filps and jumps added with the power he gives them and they'ed be untouchable.

"Alright girls hit the showers" said Disapro

"Excuse me" said Raven scaring the three

"Yeah what" said Disapro the leader

"What would you say if I could give everlasting life beauty power and weath?" said Raven in a alluring and seductive voice.

"I say your carzy" said Disapro casuing the others to laugh

"What if I could prove I could?"

"We'll see"

Raven jumped in the air and flew ten feet "See is this poof enough"

The girls too shocked for words just stared and nodded he landed on the top bench

"Are you the Satan" said Chocolandra holding her corss to her chest

"No my dear I repeat the qusetion" said Raven

"I say were do we sign up" said Chimera

"Hush Chi what do you get?" said Disapro

"I get your loyalty you swear to serve me and mine do whatever I tell you and you long life powers weath youth and beatuy"

Raven could see their eyes sparkled with greed "Well what do you say?"

" Alright give it to us"said Disapro

Raven begain chanting dark clouds formed "Now say I your name swear to do wantever you commend to obey every word"

The three repeated

"And also should my loyalty wavier may my punishment be a thousand times worse then in my life."

they repeated without waiver of voice.

The storm cloud circled around them lighting stuck them when all was clam each of the girls had his mark a capitl R surrounded by black fire.

"I feel funny" said Chimera

"That's a small side effect it'll pass do you feel the power?"

" Yes I do Crown Jewel Attack" said Disapro Dark orange energy hit the bench

"Cool um Tantrum Tirade" green magic came from Chimera hit the second one

"Sonic Scream" dark rings came from Chocolandra's mouth

"See Soon your powers will grow my Heylin Witches and soon with my king I rule the universe"

At the temple Kimiko rage was shown everyone stay out of her way.

"Someone got on the worng side of the bed"

"That's off the bed Omi and I am not sure maybe she will tell us soon I mean it's been three months"

"I hope so Rai I really do"

"Hey guys new Wu alert come on it's some where in Japan" said Dojo

"What cool I hope he's there I'll kill him" said Kimiko

"So it's a boy huh?" said Rai

"I can take care of you too Raimuando"said Kimiko

"Damn happen to you get date raped?"

"LET'S JUST FIND THE FUCKING WU!!!!"screamed the Fire Dragon and she stormed off

"Let's not test her"said Omi

Jack on the other hand was yelling his head off "RAVEN WHAT OF PART OF LET'S NOT STAND OUT DIDN'T YOU GET?"

" Sorry but they were perfect anyway you limted the number not who" said Raven timdly

"Uh Sire if you want we can hide our alliance easy" said Chimera putting her dark blue hair over her mark

"Yeah milord it will be easy and we could contact you or us anytime we so can stay plesae"

"Fine Damn but your going to have to fight can you do that?" Jack said

Shaking her golden hair Disapro said"We are skilled in the martial arts and masters of wepeans we needed a hoobie"

"Okay well let's test it come on"

outside Japan Dojo shouted "DOWN THERE I SENSE IT"

"Good let's go" they raced toward it it took day but the find it the Sword Of Hades

Kimiko reached for the sword but-

"HEYLIN ICE"

"Nice one Chocolandra"

"You and you brought cornies Jack what the hell is going on I thought you were Chase not this bitch goth wannbe and this bimbattes nice outfit heading for a cheer off"

"YOU BITCH!!"

"No one inlust Raven excpet me HEYLIN DRAGON STAFF ATICVE"

Jack's black dargon ring's eyes glowed red and trasformed into a long black specter with a purple orb in it's mouth

"HEYLIN POWER DARK BEAM"

A jet of dark light shot at Kimiko

"Hey that the dark specter of the Sorcerer King Draco but that's impossable that specter would only work for him and he is dead" said Dojo

"Ha that is possable for am I Raven Prince consort of Dominia and he is the reincarnated King Draco soon the world with be in our imgage"

"Think again we dragons shall stop you so don't count your cows"

"I don't have cows"

"He means chickens anyway you have to get though us"

Raven smiled "Ladies show these boys what's what"

"Yes Sire come on girls" said Diaspro taking Omi Chocolandra took Clay and Chimera took Raimundo

"Damn Daddy always said don't hit a girl" said Clay

"Well Daddy's boy here's an ass kicking from Mama Chocolandra Heel of Oblivition" she slamed her high heel shoe and the ground split open

"CLAY!!"

"Uh-uh honey best watch out for Chimera Dark Slap"

"TYPHOON BOOM"

"AHHH" Chimera was blown into the water

Raven sighed "Chimera you need to work on her stance"

"Hey Mr.Funny boy over here"

Raven looked at Raimundo "Yeah what?"

"Sword of the Strom"

"Oh please Psycho-Clone" he spun faster and faster createing a dark mass of dark power

"Raimundo use your power to stop that clone" said Kimiko but Jack said

"Girls, Raven combine your powers with mine"Said Jack jumping in the air he raised his scepter in the air

Raven Disapro Chocolandra and Chimera put their power with Jack's "HEYLIN FIANL STRIKE"

A huge blast of dark magic came at the Dragons

"WUDAI FORCE SHIELD"

Using their wudai power they summon a shied storng enough to block it but they were exusthed

"Jack let's spear thier weak little lives" said Raven

"Fine you got lucky let's go" said Jack

Raven went to the wind drgaon "That was fun cuite here's our number give us a call huh?"

Raven got in the jet unknowing that a spy was watching

"This is Perrrrrferct"

Katnappe went to Wuya and Chase "Well it seems Raven is not the little Queer I thought" she told them every thing.

"Heh I knew it I have been looking into the Dominian empire for years I should have seen it sooner" said Chase

"What are we to do Chase?" said Wuya

"Simple destory Jack and the wannbe witches and encase Raven forever"

"Um kill Jack couldn't say give him to me as a slave" said Katnappe

"No he has become too powerful even without Raven his skills as a both a wizard and a warrior he must die" said Chase walking to his lair.

Luking in the shadows a bat stood at ease listening to every word then it flew outside and landed on the ground a green aura around the bird showed a young girl with Dark blue hair she giggle

"Master Jack and lord Raven will be most please." said Chimera running off in the other way.

* * *

Sorry it took so long had computer trouble anyway how are my three witches cool huh?

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
